La marche des morts
by Emilie1320
Summary: -Abandonnée- Ils ignorent comment et pourquoi tout cela est arrivé, mais c'est arrivé. Pendant qu'une épidémie de zombies ravage le monde, un petit groupe de personnes tente de survivre. Malheureusement, il ne suffit pas d'échapper au morts-vivants, les présents survivants sont confrontés à des défis autant physiques que psychologiques.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour tout le monde, alors d'abord, une petite présentation. Je m'appelle Émilie (_Kinder pour les intimes-_****_je dois ce magnifique surnom (c'est discutable…) à une personne que j'estime beaucoup, ma meilleure amie Isabelle_.)**

**Je publie ici ma première fiction et n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! ****(_J'accepte volontiers les commentaires positifs, voir constructifs, mais pas insultants. Si vous n'aimez pas, allez simplement lire ailleurs…)_**

**J'ai écris quelques chapitres à l'avance pour pouvoir publier de façon régulière.**

**Ps : Je poste aussi sur un autre site , mais ce n'est pas un site très visité, enfin, pas autant disons. Donc, je la publie aussi ici pour permettre à plus de personne de me lire.**

**Crédit : L'univers de la fiction appartient à la série The Walking Dead. Les personnages sont tous sortis de mon imagination. Peut-être qu'il y aura des membres du groupe de Rick qui viendront s'immiscer plus loin au cours de l'histoire, mais pas dans les premiers chapitres.**** (_Je mettrai le crédit au début du chapitre auquel on est rendu s'il y a lieu_.)**

**Et maintenant, place à la fiction…**

1

Prologue

Evelyne mangeait le repas de la cafeteria, elle était assise à une table de pique-nique dans la cour de son école secondaire. La moitié des tables étaient occupées. Evelyne avait 16 ans et cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'elle fréquentait l'école publique de Gatineau. L'établissement était situé à la lisière de la ville. Du coté Est se trouvaient un terrain de football américain, trois terrains de tennis et un aréna. Du coté Nord il y avait les tables et une épaisse forêt de plusieurs kilomètres. Les portes étaient sur la face Sud de l'école et des stationnements occupaient le coté Ouest du bâtiment.

Justement, assis à une des tables extérieurs, quatre jeunes passaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient l'heure du lunch… seule pause de la journée qui durait assez longtemps pour leur donner un moment de répit.

Evelyne avait une apparence assez commune, de longs cheveux bruns comme ses yeux et une taille de guêpe. Son visage était parsemé de tâches de rousseurs et ses joues avaient une teinte rosée. Plutôt discrète et timide, elle remerciait le ciel de lui avoir donné des amis qui l'obligeait un peu à sortir de sa bulle imaginaire et qui l'aidaient à vaincre sa non-sociabilité. ( Car oui, elle serait très certainement cachée dans une grotte à manger des insectes à l'heure qu'il est, pour être sur de ne croiser personne)

Le frère à Evelyne, Michaël, piocha discrètement une frite dans l'assiette de celle-ci. L'adolescent n'avait qu'un an de moins que sa sœur mais paraissait beaucoup plus jeune. Il lui ressemblait également beaucoup. Il avait de cours cheveux bruns dressés sur sa tête et ses yeux étaient teintés de vert (cadeau que sa mère lui avait transmis via la génétique et que sa sœur enviait grandement). Il était surtout connu pour être le « nerd » de sa classe…( aussi un cadeau de sa mère…on n'échappe pas à ses gènes, c'est héréditaire).Michaël, ne trouvant pas que son nom lui convenait se faisait depuis trois ans appeler Mike.

Celui-ci jeta un regard à sa sœur et lui désigna des yeux l'autre coté de la table : Brook et Damien se bécotaient comme d'habitude, ce qui devenait à la longue très énervant. Comprenant le message de son frangin, Evelyne se pencha en avant, armée d'une frite et la lança en plein dans le visage de Brook. L'adolescente lâcha son petit copain, poussa une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière son oreille, puis se retourna vers Evelyne :

" Tu sais Evy, il faut que tu te trouve une autre occupation que de bombarder de frites ta meilleure amie à chaque fois qu'elle embrasse son mec!

-Mouais c'est ça, sauf que je vais plus rester ta meilleure amie longtemps si tu continue comme ça... me remplacer par un garçon qui ne fait que chialer tout le temps, dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

\- D'abord, il n'est pas si pire que ça et ensuite, si tu es jalouse de mon super Damien, (une lueur de malice traversa ses yeux verts émeraude) je connais un gars dans mon cours de math qui n'est vraiment pas laid... je te branche avec si tu veux!

-Euh... je suis là moi aussi les filles, ce n'est pas la peine de se chamailler pour moi! Je sais que je suis craquant mais à ce point là... (Damien sourit et essaya d'attirer l'attention des deux filles. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne lui porta d'attention, il était vraisemblablement moins intéressant qu'il le pensait...)

-Il s'appelle Dean, continua t'elle, tu sais probablement de qui je parle, tous le monde connais Dean Timberlane!

\- Pas tout le monde apparemment car, je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de qui tu parle et je n'ai aucune envie de le savoir non plus!

\- Mais oui Evelyne, tu sais, c'est le quater back de l'équipe de foot! On est même déjà allez à un de ses party! Il m'avait invitée tu t'imagine?!

\- Premièrement, je ne sais toujours pas de qui tu parle, je ne suis pas vraiment fan de sport et deuxièmement, je ne suis JAMAIS allez a un party. De toute ma vie je n'ai été invitée qu'à la soirée pyjama de Stefanie.

\- Arrête, je me souviens de cette soirée comme si s'était hier! Tu ne te souviens pas? La fête se déroulait chez lui, ses parents étaient partis pour la semaine... Il y avait un comptoir de bière bon dieu!

\- Ah, tu veux parler de la soirée à laquelle tu es allée et dont tu n'a pas arrêté de parler durant des semaines?! La soirée à laquelle tu avais oublié de m'inviter? Ah oui, je sais très bien de quelle super fête tu parle.

\- Oh. "

Brook baissa les yeux, mais les remonta tout de suite. Elle prit un air enthousiaste :

" Bon mais ce n'est pas le plus important, en plus tu m'as pardonné, non? Alors voilà, Dean ne s'intéresse pas vraiment au pas-trop-populaires et cyniques dans ton genre mais, coté apparence je crois que tu es de son goût. Je te jure, il est trop sympas et...blablabla...

Evelyne soupira, Brook était vraiment gentille mais, elle l'exaspérait. Cela faisait maintenant quatre garçons qu'elle lui présentait depuis le début de la semaine, cee n'était pas le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir de copain seulement, la jeune fille ne trouvait pas super urgent de se trouver un chum, surtout pas un monsieur populaire qui se comportait la majorité du temps en vrai trou du cul...

Soudain, un cri saillant perça le calme extérieur, toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers le bruis. Un jeune homme sorti des bois en courant et en criant. Evelyne le reconnaissait très bien, s'était Jeffrey Wilson, un dégénéré de première catégorie. Personne ne savait vraiment quel était son problème mais, il était habituellement accompagné par une éducatrice et manquait souvent les cours pour aller "discuter" avec un psychologue.

Jeffrey regardait sans arrêt derrière lui, dans la forêt, comme si quelque chose le poursuivait. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien. Le jeune abordait une expression d'horreur et hurlait des choses d'autant plus effrayantes:

" Courez, allez tous vous cachez, je les ai vus, ils étaient environ dix! Les créatures du diables ont débarquées sur terre, Ils vont tous nous tuer j'en suis certain! "

Un enseignant qui surveillait l'extérieure, qui connaissait probablement le tempérament délirant de Jeffrey, courut vers le jeune homme paniqué et essaya de le calmer. Jeffrey frappa l'enseignant et couru vers l'école. Un des gardes de sécurité vint en aide au malheureux, envoya un message à son coéquipier à l'aide d'un walkie-talkie avant de filer vers le jeune délinquant. Presque toutes les personnes présentes étaient déjà retournées à leurs occupations, Jeffrey divaguait assez fréquemment pour des riens.

Le garde n'eut pas à faire grands efforts pour rattraper le jeune adolescent, il dut le maintenir au sol car, Jeffrey se débattait. Au bout de quelques secondes, un autre garde arriva suivit de l'éducatrice du jeune délirant. Elle sortie une seringue et lui injecta quelque chose dans le bras. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le jeune Jeffrey faisait une crise de folie. Lorsque le produit fît effet, l'éducatrice lui demanda gentiment ce qui se passait. Jeffrey regarda vers la forêt, il avait l'air inquiet:

" J-je-je les ai vus ! Ils é-étaient dans la fo-forêt...

\- Calme-toi, répondit la femme, qu'est-ce que tu as vu dans la forêt?

\- Ils étaient environ dix! C'était des...heu...zombies... (Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il continua.) ...Ils étaient en train de dévorer un Bambi! Un pauvre petit cerf et leurs corps étaient pleins de blessures et de sang. L'un d'eux n'avait même pas de bras! (soudain, le visage du garçon retrouva cet air apeuré et il recommença à crier) Vite, il faut se sauver, ils vont nous manger, comme ils l'ont fait avec le petit cerf! Ils m'ont vu, ils se sont retournés et je crois qu'ils m'ont même peut-être suivi! Je suis certain qu'ils vont bientôt nous rejoindre! Sauvez vous, cria-t-il à l'intention des dineurs dans la cour."

La majorité des personnes qui étaient à proximité étaient partis. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas à cause que ce que Jeffrey disait mais plutôt pour pouvoir enfin diner en paix... Finalement, un camion d'un institut psychiatrique arriva, Evelyne et ses amis l'avait déjà vu deux fois à l'école, une lorsque Jeffrey avait essayé de mettre le feu à une classe de musique en croyant que les instruments étaient possédés par une force maléfique ( le pauvre n'avait eut la permission de sortir que plusieurs semaines plus tard) et une autre lorsque qu'une jeune fille avait pétée une crise de mongole en disant que les "voix" lui parlait, ils avaient par la suite appris qu'elle était schizophrène...

Le camion embarqua le jeune et les adultes présents retournèrent à leurs tâches. Damien commença à rire :

" Non mais, quel con celui là ! (Il prit une voix de petite fille) Oh non! Les extraterrestres débarquent sur notre planète, ils vont nous tuer, Ahhhhh. Ah Ah. (Il reprit sa voix normale et se laissa aller dans un fou rire.)

\- Arrête Damien se n'est pas drôle, s'exclama Mike, il avait l'air d'avoir vraiment peur. En plus, il n'a pas dit avoir vu des extraterrestres, il a dit que c'était des zombies...

\- Peut-être mais, ça en revient au même. Je suis sure que ce qui l'a le plus effrayé dans ce qu'il croit avoir vu c'est le Bambi! Non mais, vous avez vus sa tête? "

La journée continua normalement. Toutes les personnes qui avaient entendus parler de la petite crise de folie de Jeffrey avaient ri de lui, plaisantant sur le fait qu'une petite horde de zombies aurait bien pu le manger. Parler de zombis, de créatures mangeuses de chaire, d'humains qui pouvaient à leur tour devenir des monstres sauvages et sadiques les faisait bien rire et, d'un autre point de vu, cela aurait pu être drôle. Seulement, le jeune incompris, de tout ce qu'il avait cru voir ou entendre, n'avait jamais été aussi près de la vérité...

**Alors voilà pour le prologue, la suite d'ici peu.**


	2. Deux mois plus tard

**Bon, ça viens juste de commencer…le début de ma fiction est plus descriptif, mais soyez patients, l'action commence bientôt. Comme le dit le dicton : « Il faut souffrir pour être belle»… Ah non, mauvais dicton? Mais tout de même, vous voyez ce que je veux dire. **

**Ce chapitre comme le nom l'indique ce déroule deux mois après la crise à l'école… je n'entre pas dans les détails. Lisez plutôt :**

2

Deux mois plus tard

Brook était adossée contre le mur du gymnase, toujours aussi dépressive après la mort de tant de proches. Les deux mois précédents avaient été un vrai cauchemar pour tout le monde. Des zombies avaient attaqués la ville, tuant des centaines de personnes qui revenaient ensuite à la vie pour dévorer d'autres personnes.

Au début, la petite ville de Gatineau n'avait dénombré que quelques incidents ici et là, certains actes de cannibalisme ( ouais, pas banal non plus…)où des meurtres sordides apparemment sans aucun liens, puis, quelques jours plus tard, les autorités avaient répertorié de plus en plus de cas étranges .Ils avaient aussi contacté les autorités de villes voisines, apprenant du même coup qu'elles avaient affaire à des incidents similaires.

Quelques semaines plus tard, le terme zombie avait été évoqué, puis l'état d'urgence avait été décrété, suivant le titre d' "épidémie mondiale meurtrière".

Moins d'une infime partie de la population était encore vivante et, vu la vitesse à laquelle cette monstrueuse épidémie se répandait, il ne resterait plus aucun être vivant dans le pays d'ici quelques temps, et que restera-t-il de la population mondiale?

Ils avaient appris par radio, il y a quelques semaines, lorsqu'il y avait encore quelqu'un de vivant pour s'occuper de transmettre de l'information, que des scientifiques cherchaient une solution au problème. Cependant, les recherches étaient apparemment infructueuses.

Par radio, ils avaient même annoncé que l'armée avait totalement anéantie des cités, bombardé des localités au complet ignorant s'il y avait encore des humains à l'intérieur. Tout ça pour pouvoir tuer le plus de zombies possible. D'après certains, il y aurait un camp de réfugiés à Atlanta, bien mieux que le lieu où Brook se trouvait présentement. Le camp d'Atlanta serait apparemment super cuirassé, avec de la nourriture, de l'eau, une protection militaire, etc.

Après encore quelques jours, ça avait été le silence radio.

Mike se fraya un chemin entre les individus abrités dans le petit gymnase pour aller retrouver Brook. Il comprenait très bien sa tristesse, il avait lui même perdu ses parents et ses amis. Le petit-ami de Brook étais probablement déjà mort. Elle avait voulu aller voir chez lui mais, aller chez Damien aurait été trop dangereux puisque le cartier de celui-ci grouillait de morts.

Mike s'installa dans un sac de couchage vert forêt, entre celui de sa sœur et d'un inconnu. Evelyne apparût près de ses compagnons un plateau à la main. Celui-ci contenait trois petits sandwichs et deux bouteilles d'eau.

Mike et Evelyne prirent chacun un sandwich, Brook, elle, prit un pouding qu'elle n'avait pas mangé la journée précédente. Puis elle fourra le diner d'aujourd'hui dans son sac à dos, ils essayaient de se faire des réserves car, bientôt, la nourriture viendrait à manquer.

Les trois adolescents se trouvaient dans le gymnase d'un centre sportif reconnu situé à quelques kilomètres à peine de Gatineau. Les autorités avaient transformé le lieu en refuge. Il n'y avait que quelques semaines que celui-ci avait été ouvert aux survivants. Pendant une semaine, les indemnes pouvaient venir dans le refuge. Les gens souhaitant être abrités devaient amener leurs propres choses. À pars la nourriture, rien n'était fourni.

Evelyne, Mike et Brook avaient eut la même idée que plusieurs autres: amener des sacs de couchage et des couvertures. Après qu'une semaine ai passé, les portes avaient été fermées et barrées. Plus personne ne pouvait entrer. Ni sortir.

Chaque personne qui introduisait la gang de l'abri avait été méticuleusement considéré (examiné pour les incultes) pour être certain que personne n'était contaminé...une seule morsure de mort-vivant et votre destin était scellé: vous deveniez très malade, au prises avec une grosse fièvre et crachant du sang. Ensuite, vous mourez puis revenez en zombie ne cherchant que de la chaire fraiche.

Le gymnase était parfais pour se protéger des dangers extérieurs: il était situé au milieu d'un grand bâtiment, pour y entrer il fallait d'abord franchir les portes vitrées du centre sportif, monter à l'étage car, en bas, s'était les vestiaires et la piscine puis finalement passer une autre porte en plastique coriace. Dans le gym, il y avait environ 5 autres portes, deux d'entre elles étaient des toilettes.

Des gardes armés surveillaient les réfugiés 24 heures sur 24, imposants leurs propres lois. C'était à se demander qui étaient les vrais méchants. Tous ceux qui étaient entrés ne pouvaient ressortir. Ils étaient comme des prisonniers (ou des animaux si vous préférez), en cage. Personne ne pouvait crier ou faire du bruit, pour ne pas attirer les rôdeurs.

Oui, les rôdeurs, s'était un des réfugiés qui avait eu l'idée de les appeler comme ça. Le gymnase abritait une cinquantaine de personnes, chacun avait le droit à un repas par jour. Il y avait encore de l'électricité, c'était bien pour nous éclairer mais, elle n'était assurément pas éternelle. De toute façon, se n'était pas le plus inquiétant : même avec un seul repas par jour, les réserves de nourriture et d'eau emmagasinées était de moins en moins nombreuses. En fait, elle était maintenant presque vide...

Il faisait maintenant sombre dans le gymnase, les gros néons avaient été éteints, laissant les occupants dans la noirceur pour la nuit. Evelyne se retourna vers son frère, il dormait à points fermés. Elle se tourna ensuite de l'autre coté pour voir Brook. Elle aussi dormait. La jeune fille s'étendit sur le dos. Une odeur mélangée de sueur, de nourriture et de peur flottait dans l'air. Evelyne ferma les yeux, essayant de s'endormir au bruit des ronflements et des chuchotements qui dominaient la salle.

**Et c'est la fin du deuxième chapitre, n'oubliez pas de me laisser un commentaire pour encourager l'auteure!(****même ceux qui n'ont pas de compte peuvent)**

**Si tout va bien, je devrais publier à partir de maintenant un chapitre par semaine…Probablement le vendredi. **

**Passez une bonne semaine et à vendredi prochain ****;)**


	3. Prise d'assaut

**Bonjour Joyeux lecteurs! Voici le troisième chapitre de **_**La marche des morts**_**. Merci à un guest ( «Ef» ) qui a prit la peine , même sans compte, de me laisser mon premier commentaire.**

**Bon, sans plus parler… LA SUITE!**

3

Prise d'assaut

Mike se réveilla en sursaut. Plusieurs personnes étaient déjà réveillées dans la salle, cependant, elles semblaient différentes. Au lieu d'arborer une expression prospère, les visages autour de Mike semblaient inquiets. Il s'élevait un boucan d'enfer, tout le monde paniquait, des adultes criaient des ordres aux membres de leurs familles et certains pleuraient. Il regarda à coté de lui, les filles dormaient encore.

Son regard se posa sur une petite famille qui, à première vue, était en train de plier bagages. Il remarqua que cette famille n'était pas la seule... la plupart des personnes réveillées qui avaient amené des objets rangeaient leur matériel. Mike se leva et se dirigea vers un des gardes armés et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. Le garde ne posa à peine un regard sur lui, il chargea son arme et se dirigea vers les portes du gymnase rejoindre deux autres gardes. Ceux-ci franchirent les portes et disparurent dans le couloir. Mike observa la pièce pour finalement s'apercevoir que tous les dirigeants étaient partis hors du gymnase.

Le garçon couru vers un homme noir à forte carrure et sa femme, il s'arrêta net devant eux et leur demanda se qu'il se passait. L'homme prit un air grave:

« Mon garçon, prépare toi au pire. (L'homme paraissait pressé, il ne voulait apparemment pas perdre son temps à lui parler) Garçon, s'il y a des personnes que tu veux prévenir ici, fais-le vite! »

Un coup de feu retenti dans le bâtiment.

«Mais que se passe t-il? Pourquoi les gardes sont-ils partis en bas?

\- Cette nuit, je me suis fait réveiller par un bruit de verre cassé. Ce sont les rôdeurs, ils ont réussi à casser la première porte et la deuxième ne tardera pas à céder, si les gardes ont commencé à tirer, ça veut sûrement dire qu'ils vont bientôt arriver jusqu'ici...

\- Dites-moi, y a-t'il un plan? Une cachette ou quelque chose?

\- Non. Je suis désolé .Je dois retourner me préparer.»

Une petite fille à la peau chocolat d'environ huit ans arriva en courant vers l'homme et celui-ci la prit dans ses bras. Probablement sa fille.

«Euh, monsieur...

-Oui ?

\- Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Bonne chance.»

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Mike, il se retourna. Brook le regarda l'air troublé:

« Que se passe-t-il ? Mike? (Brook criait presque.)

-Va réveiller Evelyne. Vite!

-Mais…

-Je t'expliquerai»

Mike rangea son sac de couchage dans une pochette et sa sœur fît de même une fois réveillée. Brook avait déjà serré le sien et mis son sac à dos sur son épaule.

Soudain, un horrible bruit provenant du premier étage résonna. Des coups de feu étaient tirés et ils ne s'arrêtaient pas. Les gens dans le gymnase paniquaient de plus en plus, les derniers dormeurs se réveillèrent. Les gens se bousculaient, criaient, courraient. C'était le chaos.

Brusquement, le silence retomba. Tous les yeux se retournèrent vers l'entrée du gymnase: un homme couvert de sang, la chair en lambeaux qui pendait le long de son corps, les cheveux en bataille et la peau blême. Il avança, le pas traînant, le regard vide et poussa de ses maigres bras les portes transparentes. La jeune femme qui se trouvait en face de lui ne réagit pas assez vite, le rôdeur se jeta sur elle et lui déchiqueta la chair avec un son affreux, la pauvre criait et se débattait mais le rôdeur ne la lâchait pas.

Le premier à réagir fût un petit homme enrobé, il sortit de sa poche un couteau et le planta dans la tête du zombie. Le rôdeur se retourna vers son assaillant mais celui-ci replanta son arme dans la tête du mort-vivant. Le rôdeur ne bougeait plus. Il était mort, pour de bon.

L'homme en question se retournât vers la foule:

\- N'oubliez pas ce qu'on a appris, pour tuer ces créatures il faut viser le cerveau, une balle en pleine poitrine ne leur fera rie...

Un bruit de pas s'approchant coupa la parole à l'individu. Il ne s'agissait pas que d'un seul pas, mais bien de centaines de pieds avançant et se trainant vers les réfugiés terrifiés. La panique regagna les protégés, certains coururent vers les toilettes, celles-ci pouvaient peut-être retarder leur mort mais, elles n'arrêteraient pas les zombies affamés.

Un gros groupe de rôdeurs apparut dans le gymnase, c'était la fin, la mort était inévitable.

Mike pris sa sœur par la main et couru vers le font du gym, Brook les suivait. Des cris de mort et des pleurs emplissaient la salle. Des grognements s'élevaient, mélangés aux bruits de succion que faisait la peau des humains dévorés par les zombies. Paniqués les jeunes adolescents piquèrent un sprint vers une porte, il n'y avait presque personne dans le coin où elle était. Evelyne saisi la poignée et tira: rien. Elle essaya de la pousser de toutes ses forces mais, celle-ci était barrée.

Un zombie les remarqua et s'avança dans leur direction en poussant des grognements, un étrange gargouillis propre à ces êtres. Il était à une dizaine de mètres des jeunes.

«Mais ouvre cette putain de porte!

\- Je ne peux pas, elle est fermée à clé, s'écria Evelyne!»

Mike poussa Evelyne sur le coté et se donna un élan. Son épaule vint heurter le métal de la porte. Il recommença et recommença jusqu'a ce qu'un petit craquement se fasse entendre.

«Dépêche-toi merde! Le zombie arrive! Evelyne essayait de garder son sang froid mais, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

-Tasse-toi de là le jeune, dit une voix en arrière de Mike.»

Un jeune homme musclé avec de longs cheveux châtains se tenait près d'eux. Mike se déplaça sur le coté. L'inconnu prit du recul et fît la même chose que Mike, mais cette fois ci, la porte céda. Les quatre individus se précipitèrent à l'intérieur d'une petite pièce plongée dans l'obscurité et refermèrent la porte derrière eux juste au moment où le rôdeur les atteignait. Le jeune inconnu se battit avec la porte un instant, le rôdeur poussait de l'autre coté, essayait de l'ouvrir, mais après quelques minutes, il arrêta. Il avait probablement prit en chasse une autre malheureuse personne.

Brook tâta le mur avec sa main jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre un interrupteur. Elle l'alluma pour découvrir qu'ils se trouvaient dans un genre de petit entrepôt. La lumière éclaira aussi le visage du nouveau venu, dévoilant du même coup de superbes yeux bleus. L'adolescent recula de quelques pas. Encore près de l'entrée, Mike vit une petite chaine suspendue après la porte, il la glissa dans une fente pour la barrer, enfin, pour maintenir temporairement la porte fermée.

Sur l'un des murs, il y avait une petite échelle à l'apparence fragile qui menait à une trappe au plafond. L'inconnu brisa le silence :

«Cette trappe mène probablement au toit.

-Comment le sais-tu? demanda Mike.

-Je ne le sais pas mais, d'après moi, elle doit forcément menée au toit. (Mike le fixa longuement)

\- Comment t'appelles-tu? demanda Evelyne au jeune homme.

-Jackson Lewis mais, appelle-moi Jack.

-D'accord… Jack. Alors est-ce que tu passes en premier? (Evelyne désigna la trappe de son index.)

-Les femmes d'abord, dit Jack, en souriant narquoisement.

Brook passa à coté d'Evelyne et alla près de l'échelle.

\- Quelle galanterie, s'exclama Brook sarcastiquement.»

La jeune fille grimpa à l'échelle et ouvrit la trappe dans un nuage de poussière.

«Ouais, il y a un petit passage et une autre échelle au fond, je crois.»

Elle sortit une lampe torche de son sac à dos et disparu dans le trou. Jack partit à sa suite suivi d'Evelyne. Mike se prépara à grimper quand on frappa lourdement à la porte. Il sursautât.

Une voix d'homme tremblotante s'élevait de l'autre coté, difficile à entendre aux milieu des cris qui résonnaient encore dans le gymnase.

«Laissez-nous entrer, je vous en pris. Vite, les rôdeurs approchent!»

Mike hésita puis se dirigea vers la porte. La voix d'Evelyne le stoppa dans son élan :

«Non, n'ouvre pas, les zombies pourraient entrer! S'il te plait Mike, dépêches-toi de monter.»

La voix de l'autre coté se transforma en pleurs:

«Ma femme et ma fille sont avec moi! Ne nous laissez pas mourir, ayez pitié.»

Mike regarda le plafond, aux prises avec un dilemme. Il soupira, secoua la tête, puis défit la chaîne, ignorant sa sœur. Il tourna la poignée de porte. La petite famille se précipita à l'intérieur le plus vite possible et Mike referma l'accès derrière eux.

«-Merci, dit une femme noire avec de courts cheveux frisés sur la tête.»Elle portait une robe bleue fleurie.

Mike reconnu tout de suite la petite famille. Une petite fille d'environ huit ans était accrochée au cou de l'homme. Celui-ci aussi reconnu presque instantanément Mike:

« Eh bien jeune homme, je vois que vous avez réussi à échapper aux dents des morts-vivants! Je vous remercie de tout cœur de nous avoir ouvert. (L'homme tendit sa main à Mike.) Je m'appelle Neil, Neil Douglas, et voici ma femme, Alisha et ma fille, Kianna.»

Mike serra la main tendue par Neil et se présenta. Il lui expliqua ensuite que ses amis étaient déjà grimpés dans les conduits de bois par la trappe.

Tout-à coup, la porte bougea, mais ce n'était pas un humain qui essayait de la défoncer, le grognement bien caractéristique des rôdeurs s'élevait de l'autre coté. Il fallait vite partir, cette porte ne tarderait pas à céder elle aussi. Une voix venant d'en haut l'interpela:

« Mike?! Viens vite, ne reste pas là!»

Le garçon grimpa à l'échelle suivit des trois autres. Le dernier à avoir franchi l'ouverture au plafond fît tomber l'échelle derrière lui pour être sûr qu'aucune créature ne les suivrait. Celle-ci tomba par terre avec fracas et se cassa en deux. Neil referma ensuite la trappe.

Le petit tunnel avait bien mené au toit. Le toit n'avait rien de spécial: le sol était pavé et des tuyaux apparaissaient ça et là, donnant au lieu un air macabre.

Ne sachant combien de temps ils seraient coincés là, les survivants firent le tri de ce qu'ils avaient et s'organisèrent un petit camp sous des morceaux de tuiles qui les abriteraient de la pluie.

Il y avait cinq sacs de couchage. Brook, Evelyne, Mike et Neil avaient chacun le leurs. Alisha en partageait un avec sa fille et Jack n'en avait pas. Dans le sac à dos de Brook il y avait quelques vêtements, une trousse de premier soins, trois couteaux, quatre sandwichs, deux poudings, huit bouteilles d'eau pleines et quelques autres objets. La famille de Neil avait un sac dans lequel se trouvaient deux sandwichs, une salade, plusieurs barres énergétiques, six bouteilles d'eau, une arme à feu et une corde. Ils avaient convenus à une entente: Le trio des trois amis s'occupait de leurs affaires et la famille de Neil, des leurs. Comme le pauvre Jack n'avait rien, ni à manger, ni rien d'autre, il pouvait se servir dans les provisions de n'importe qui, mais devait demander avant.

Assis en rond, les survivants discutaient tranquillement, essayant d'en apprendre d'avantage sur les uns et les autres… Evelyne, Mike et Brook avaient appris que Jack était venu trouver refuge au centre après que ses parents et ses sœurs aient été tués. Il avait essuyé quelques larmes en racontant son histoire… son quartier avait été envahi par les rôdeurs et il n'avait rien pu faire pour sauver sa famille lorsque les monstres étaient entrés dans sa maison. « Mon père à tout fait pour nous protéger. Il s'est jeté lui-même dans la gueule du loup (enfin, des zombies) pour que j'aille le temps de me sauver.» avait-il dit le visage bouffi par les larmes.

Neil, lui, avait raconté comment lui et sa famille s'étaient retrouvés là. Ils avaient parcourus de nombreux kilomètres avec un dénommé T-Dog (Theodore avait-il précisé), le frère de Neil en partance de Géorgie. Il expliqua comment ils avaient étés séparés en cours de route. Alisha avait finit leur triste récit par cette phrase : « Mon beau-frère est quelqu'un de fort et de courageux, nous ignorons si il va bien, mais j'espère de tout cœur qu'il s'en est sorti…»

Il faisait maintenant nuit. Un vent tiède chassait l'insupportable chaleur de l'été. Les miraculés dormaient tous. Ils dormaient car, la journée avait été épuisante, mais leurs rêves cette nuit là se transformèrent en cauchemars. Ils étaient tous la proie d'un sommeil tourmenté. Les cris qui parvenaient du gymnase avaient cessés depuis longtemps et il pesait maintenant sur la ville que du silence. Un silence de mort, barbare et terrifiant.

**Fin du troisième chapitre, dites moi si vous avez aimés.**

**Je ne posterai pas la semaine prochaine puisque je vais en voyage (petit racontage de life) et que je n'aurai pas de connexion internet.**

**Bye Bye.**


	4. Un vrai labyrinthe

**Bonjour chers lecteurs/lectrices… **** Alors comme promis un nouveau chapitre cette semaine. Pour les impatients, là l'histoire commence inévitablement à devenir plus énergique!**

**En parlant de l'histoire…**

**Eh oui! Neil à un frère qu'on connait bien… Est-il toujours en vie? Va-t-on en réentendre parler? Continuez de lire et vous le découvrirez… **

**Et comme j'ai dis que je le ferais...****Crédit : Le personnage de T-Dog appartient aux créateurs de la série The Walking Dead.**

**Maintenant…. La suite!**

4

Un vrai labyrinthe

Jack se tenait devant Mike. Il prit un ton plus cassant et fronça les sourcils:

«Allez! On ne peut pas rester là éternellement! Bientôt, la ville sera complètement envahie. Il faut décamper d'ici le plus vite possible ou bien ne jamais repartir. De plus, on va manquer de nourriture et d'eau dans pas long, ce n'est qu'une question de jours...

-Bon d'accord, tu as raison, aboya Mike. Mais même si nous partions, où irions nous? Crois-tu vraiment qu'il y ait même un seul endroit sur la terre où nous serions en sécurité?»

Alisha s'interposa dans la conversation:

«Écoutez les garçons, vous n'êtes pas les seuls concernés. Venez ici, on va en discuter en groupe.»

Tout le monde s'assit en rond, se préparant à prendre une décision importante. Enfin, presque tout le monde: Kianna était assise sur le bord du toit, sa Nintendo DS à la main. Neil lui jeta un regard et sourit, sa fille semblait s'amuser et, de ces temps, s'amuser était chose rare.

«Alors, commença Brook, rester encore un peu où partir? Et, si on part, où est-ce que nous irions?

-D'abord, c'est sûr que nous partons cette semaine, dit Neil. Il faut se trouver un abri et plus de vivres.

\- Je ne crois pas que nous puissions quitter la ville, murmura Evelyne, les rôdeurs sont partout et se jetteraient sur nous aussitôt qu'ils nous verraient...Nous ne ferions pas 1 km…

-Avant de parler de quitter la ville, reprit Jack d'un ton dur, je crois que nous devrions aller voir si on peut quitter le centre... Les rôdeurs ne sont sûrement pas tous partis. Je vais aller voir. (Les intéressés se regardèrent tous, surpris)Quelqu'un m'accompagne au cas où il arriverait quelque chose?»

Personne ne se porta volontaire mais, après un bref silence, Evelyne leva la main:

«Je viens. Tu peux apporter des couteaux...au cas où...

-Oui, nous pouvons en amener mais, ne t'en fais pas, on ne fait que jeter un coup d'œil et on remonte. Si le gymnase est franchissable, nous partirons tous demain.»

Tout le monde acquiesça.

Evelyne hocha une deuxième fois la tête, pour elle-même cette fois : comme pour se convaincre que Jack avait raison et se donner du courage.

Jack fouilla dans le sac pour prendre deux couteaux, il en passa un à sa coéquipière. Il prit aussi une lampe de poche et un feutre noir, puis il se dirigea vers la trappe, vers l'échelle. Le garçon serra la lampe torche entre ses doigts et descendit vers le néant suivit de près par Evelyne.

Les deux adolescents erraient encore à quatre pattes dans les sombres passages surplombant le deuxième étage du centre sportif. Le bois éraflait leurs coudes et leurs genoux. Evelyne ne voyait presque rien, car Jack tenait la lampe devant lui et bloquait la lumière. La jeune fille continuait de le suivre dans cet espace étroit. Ce n'aurait pas dû prendre tant de temps, il ne leur avait pourtant fallu que trois minutes pour monter jusqu'au toit il y a quelques jours: ils n'avaient fait que suivre les couloirs et monter à chaque échelle qui apparaissait sans se soucier des autres passages.

Malheureusement, il était clair que la mission serait plus difficile que prévue. Les amis avaient déjà exploré deux culs-de-sac et trouvé une autre trappe qui avait mené à une pièce remplie de cadavres. Jack était descendu, se frayant un chemin à travers les corps pour découvrir que la porte était verrouillée.

Ils étaient maintenant rendus près d'une autre trappe, Jack et Evelyne espéraient vraiment que ce soit celle du gymnase. Ou d'une autre possible sortie.

«En espérant que ce soit la bonne, dit Evelyne avec un petit rire hystérique.»

Jack prit la poignée de bois qui reposait sur le sol et tira. La trappe s'ouvrit facilement et le garçon remarqua aussitôt une échelle brisée étendue sur le sol de... l'entrepôt adjacent au gymnase! Jack passa la tête dans l'embrassure, la porte de l'entrepôt était toujours ouverte et il essaya de voir dans quelle condition était le gym: le spectacle était épouvantable. Du sang, des objets détruits, de la nourriture écrasée et des morceaux de chair recouvraient le plancher. L'adolescent eut un haut-le-cœur. Il se força à prendre de grandes respirations jusqu'à ce que sa nausée se dissipe .D'où il était, Jack ne voyait qu'une partie de la salle. Deux morts-vivants apparurent brusquement dans son champ de vision, mais ils continuèrent leur lente traversée sans le voir.

«Alors, demanda Evelyne, crois-tu que nous pouvons sortir par là?

\- Euh... Je ne sais pas, j'ai vu deux rôdeurs passer et, comme tu dois t'en douter, il y en a sûrement d'autres.

-Tu ne voudrais pas descendre pour aller voir se qu'il en est?

-Je ne peux pas, s'exclama Jack, énervé. Lorsque Mike et la famille de Neil allaient monter, les rôdeurs ont réussis à entrer...Neil a du faire tomber l'échelle, je ne sais pas si les zombies savent grimper mais, il valait mieux ne pas prendre de chance.»

Evelyne le fixa un instant, le ton qu'il avait employé lui avait fait un peu peur. Puis, elle détourna le regard vers le mur et continua de parler comme si de rien n'était :

«Tu veux dire que( brève hésitation) nous ne pouvons pas passer par le gymnase?

-Nous pouvons: si nous nous laissons tomber par terre, tu vois, si on saute. Cependant, une fois par terre, nous ne pourrons pas remonter...

Evelyne poussa jack sur le coté pour s'approcher de la trappe. Elle regarda par le trou et évalua la hauteur qui les séparait du sol : approximativement 2.5 mètre... Jack avait raison, il serait possible de sauter en bas mais, pas de remonter.

La jeune fille retourna en arrière en soupirant puis, elle eu une idée. Elle commença à se promener en tâtant le sol et les cotés du passage où ils se trouvaient. Elle fît monter un nuage de poussière en époussetant le bois sur lequel elle était ce qui la fît éternuer.

« À tes souhaits..»

La jeune fille ne répliqua rien et continua de palper les cotés du tunnel.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda soudainement Jack, amusé.

-Je veux savoir si on a une chance, marmonna Evelyne.»

Jack ne comprenait strictement rien à ce que son amie essayait de faire, mais il ne posa pas d'autres questions. Il s'assit, sa tête frôlait le haut du passage. L'adolescent ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour décompresser un peu quand soudain...CRAC! Jack se retourna subitement et vit Evelyne revenir, une planche de bois cassée à la main.

«Mais qu'est ce que...»

Evelyne avança jusqu'a la trappe et se mit à plat ventre. Elle passa le bras dans l'ouverture, visa le gymnase et lança la planche le plus loin possible. Jack réagit aussitôt:

«NON NE FAIT PAS ÇA! Le bruit va attirer les rô...deurs...»

Jack venait de comprendre. Il rejoint Evelyne et passa la tête dans l'embrassure de la trappe. Il vit la planche, par terre, à quelques mètres de la porte qui séparait l'entrepôt du gymnase. Des gémissements et des grognements parvenaient jusqu'aux deux aventuriers. Après seulement quelques minutes, un petit groupe de rôdeurs était attroupé autours de l'objet. Jack observa plus attentivement: neuf. Neuf zombies étaient restés dans le gymnase. Les autres étaient tous partis! Evelyne le regarda en souriant, fière de son idée.

Les deux amis faisaient demi-tour, Evelyne eut la présence d'esprit de laisser une piste avec le feutre noir que Jack avait apporté. Comme pour la première fois, ils arrivèrent sur le toit bien assez vite.

Brook se lança dans les bras de son amie, tout le monde s'était inquiété: Jack et Evelyne étaient partis une heure et demie pour une mission qui ne devait pas durer plus de trente minutes. Alisha se retourna vers Jack:

«Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez appris? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?»

Jack fît craquer son cou et prit un air désinvolte:

«Nous pouvons le faire. Préparez vos sacs, on part demain.»

**AAhhh déjà la fin…. :,(**

**Attendez le prochain chapitre pour savoir la suite! Au revoir et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit review!**

**Émilie**


	5. Fuite

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre juste pour vous ;)**

5

Fuite

Jack atterrit lourdement sur le sol. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, suivant l'impact. Il regarda au dessus de sa tête et s'écarta juste au moment où Mike sautait à son tour. Les deux garçons s'avancèrent prudemment vers le gymnase, couteau à la main. Brook et Evelyne descendirent, suivies par Neil. Brook remonta les bretelles de son sac à dos sur ses épaules et coinça les sacs de couchages de ses amis sous ses bras.

Alisha descendit à son tour, très calmement, et Kianna lui tomba dans les bras. Neil portait son sac à dos et il examina le matériel de sport éparpillé dans l'entrepôt. Une raquette de tennis n'aurait pas été le meilleur choix, il se muni donc d'une batte de baseball qui était adossée au mur, à coté d'une boîte de balles. Evelyne regarda autour d'elle et se dépêcha de prendre le dernier couteau que Mike lui tendait. Jack prit une grande inspiration et s'élança dans le gymnase noyé dans la lumière naturelle du jour.

\- Brook, reste près de moi, ordonna-t-il à la jeune fille aux bras encombrés.

Aussitôt, les morts-vivants se lancèrent sur eux. Jack planta la lame de son arme avec force dans le crane du monstre le plus proche mais un autre surgi sur le coté, la bouche ouverte, prêt à manger. Le zombie le projeta au sol, Jack ferma les yeux, sachant que c'était fini pour lui cependant, quand il les rouvrit, il vit le zombie s'écrouler au sol. Evelyne qui se tenait à coté récupéra son couteau du crâne pourri.

-Ça va? demanda-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

-Impec. Et, euh, merci.

Plus loin, Neil s'acharnait sur un rôdeur qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus qu'un petit mal de tête. Finalement, à force de frapper avec sa batte, la tête du zombie se brisa tel un œuf qu'on écrase.

Quelqu'un lâcha un "À l'aide!" et Neil constata que c'était Kianna! Elle courait avec acharnement quelque mètre plus loin, poursuivi par deux créatures mangeuses de chair. Sans réfléchir, l'homme laissa tomber la batte et sorti son arme à feu de sa ceinture. Les mains tremblantes, il visa.

-Non! Neil ne tire pas!

Brook plaqua le père paniqué au sol et l'arme fût projetée sur le plancher. Evelyne et Jack se retournèrent simultanément après avoir tué un affreux zombie couvert de sang. Ils se précipitèrent vers les assaillants de Kianna. La jeune fille s'enfargea et s'étendit de tout son long sur le plancher sale. Jack et Evelyne arrivèrent derrière les rôdeurs et les tuèrent facilement.

Neil se précipita sur sa fille en larme pendant que Jack, Mike et Evelyne tuaient les trois zombies restants.

-Ça va ma puce?

-Oui, je vais bien. Je t'aime papa.

Neil la serra dans ses bras en regardant autour de lui. Il fût soudain pris d'angoisse:

-Kianna, où est maman? Tu étais sensée rester avec elle.

-Je suis là! Cria Alisha en se précipitant vers le reste de sa famille.

Brook s'approcha d'eux et aperçu que le bras de la femme saignait.

-Quesque c'est? demanda-t-elle sérieusement en pointant la blessure.

-Ce n'est rien, dit furtivement Alisha en baissant sa manche pour cacher son épaule blessée, je me suis juste égratigner sur une étagère dans l'entrepôt.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Chuchota Brook pour elle même.

Mike se dirigeait déjà vers la porte.

\- Venez, on va prendre la sortie de secours pour éviter de croiser d'autres rôdeurs en bas.

Brook alla récupérer la batte et l'arme à feu pour les redonner à Neil.

-Je suis désolée de vous avoir crié après.

-Non, ne t'excuse pas, J'ai paniqué en voyant ma fille... je n'avais pas réfléchi. Le bruit aurait attiré tous les rôdeurs à proximité. C'est moi qui m'excuse, j'aurais pu vous mettre tous en danger.

Les escaliers de la sortie de secours étaient très étroits et ils n'étaient pas éclairés. Mike avait pris la lampe de poche et était le premier à descendre. Les autres se dépêchèrent d'entrer dans la cage d'escalier pour pouvoir refermer la porte en métal et ainsi se cacher des autres rôdeurs. Mike avait eu raison d'emprunter la sorti de secours car, plusieurs morts-vivants les auraient attendus au premier étage, s'ils étaient descendus par l'escalier central et sortis par l'entrée principale du centre.

-Près à sortir? Demanda Mike au autres, la main sur la poignée.

Personne ne répondit mais certains hochèrent la tête dans la pénombre.

-Je prends ça pour un oui. Mike ouvrit d'un coup sec la porte en métal et fût un moment aveugler par le soleil. Brook le contourna pour voir dehors. Ils se trouvaient dans une petite ruelle. En moins de deux, tout le monde fût à l'extérieur. Une odeur putride emplissait les narines des survivants et chaque respiration était pire que la précédente. Le groupe marcha silencieusement sur le pavé sec, se dirigeant vers la rue. Rendu au bout de la ruelle, Mike fît signe au autres de s'arrêter. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif dans la rue.

\- C'est bizarre, il, l'air perplexe. Il n'y a que quelques rôdeurs.

-Et alors? répondit Neil. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ce que ce soit facile pour une fois?

-Rien ! J'ai juste dit que c'était étrange...

-Arrêter avec ça, répliqua Brook, j'ai entendu un des gardes du refuge dire, avant l'attaque, qu'il n'y avait déjà pas beaucoup de rôdeurs de ce coté-ci du centre, il y aurait des voitures qui bloquent le passage un peu plus loin sur le chemin ou quelque chose comme ça.

Alisha regarda la route presque déserte. Il ne devait pas y avoir plus de six zombies.

\- On devrait se trouver un endroit à aller pour la nuit. Un magasin peut-être, ou une boutique où il y aura des provisions.

-J'ai une idée, dit Brook en désignant un parking plein de l'autre coté de la rue. On avait dit qu'on partait, et bien partons. Vous savez, j'ai entendu un monsieur dire, il y a quelques mois, qu'il y avait un camp de réfugiés à Atlanta.

-Ouais, répondit Evelyne, j'ai entendu ça moi aussi. Si c'est vrai, ça pourrait bien être notre seule chance de nous en sortir.

-Va pour se trouver une voiture et s'en aller alors, dit Mike. Mais Atlanta c'est loin, peut-être trouverons-nous un endroit où vivre en cours de route.

\- Si il y a une Lamborghini dans ce stationnement paumé, s'écria Jack, elle est a moi!

-Faut pas rêver mon vieux...


	6. University Pkwy

6

University Pkwy

Evelyne observait avec impatience son frère qui se démenait pour ouvrir la porte d'une vielle camionnette rouge dans laquelle les clés se trouvaient. Il avait essayé toutes les portières et donnait maintenant des coups de pieds rageurs sur un pneu : «Non mais, qui est le taré qui a enfermé ses clés dans sa voiture!?»

Neil descendit de la petite Chevrolet grise qu'il s'était approprié:

\- Du calme jeune homme, dit-il doucement, ce n'est pas de cette manière que tu vas arriver à quoi que ce soit.

\- C'est facile à dire pour toi, cria-t-il en pointant la Chevrolet, tu as trouvé cette voiture en moins de trois secondes et aucune autre n'a de clés ... à part cette camionnette!

Jack arriva avec une barre de fer et fit signe à Neil de remonter dans la voiture avec sa femme et sa fille. Mike eu un mouvement de recul et Jack parti à rire: « Ce n'est pas pour toi cornichon, c'est pour casser la fenêtre!» Après quelques secondes, le temps d'assimiler ses paroles, Brook parti à rire elle aussi : «Cornichon?» Mike se retourna vers jack en serrant les poings, mais décida plutôt de se retirer dans un coin. Jack ne réagit pas. Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur la camionnette et s'apprêta à frapper dans la vitre coté conducteur, mais Evelyne lui dit qu'il était préférable de casser une des fenêtres arrières, commentaire que brook approuva. Jack s'approcha donc d'une des vitres à l'arrière du camion, là où il n'y avait pas de sièges, et frappa. Celle-ci éclata en milles morceaux.

Brook fouilla dans un sac et posa en tapon une couverture sur le rebord pour entrer sans se couper. De l'intérieure, elle pu ouvrir les portes aux autres. Jack prit le volant et mit les clés dans le contact.

-C'est le moment de vérité, souffla-t-il.

L'adolescent la tourna et le moteur parti.

Tout le monde était près à partir, mais Mike refusait de venir. Il était depuis toujours très susceptible et un simple incident comme celui-ci pouvait le mettre en colère. Heureusement, un de ses professeurs au primaire lui avait accordé du temps sur les heures de diner. Ensemble, ils avaient développé des techniques pour contrôler les crises de Mike. Monsieur Perkin lui avait effectivement apprit que la violence n'était pas la solution. Cependant, une petite séance de boudage de temps à autre ne faisait de mal à personne…

-Aller mon pote, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit, s'exclama Jack en souriant. Ok?

\- Non ce n'est pas Ok, s'écria Mike. Je ne monte pas avec vous!

-Michaël, cria Evelyne, tu arrête tes enfantillages tout de suite et tu monte dans la voiture!

-Certainement pas avec ce connard dans les parages, et tu es qui pour me donner des ordres?

Neil regarda les occupants de la camionnette et leur cloua le bec:« Vous êtes pathétiques les jeunes, sérieux.» Il se retourna vers Jack: « Et toi, ce que tu lui as dit, ce n'était vraiment pas cool. Tu devrais juste t'excuser.»

Énervée, Alisha regarda Mike et lui offrit avec sympathie de monter avec eux. Le jeune homme accepta et s'assit sur la banquette arrière, à coté de Kianna.

-Merci, dit-il.

\- Pas de problème, répondit Neil. Aller, attache ta ceinture. On y va.

Le calme revenu, les deux véhicules sortirent du stationnement un derrière l'autre et prirent la route vers le Sud.

Evelyne regardait les arbres et les maisons défiler sur le coté, ça avait été un peu compliqué de sortir de la ville à causes des rues fermées ou trop dangereuses. Il avait fallu qu'ils fassent un détour pour éviter le centre-ville. Jack conduisait prudemment et Neil les suivait de quelques mètres.

\- Si j'en crois les panneaux, on arrive bientôt à Johnson City.

-Apprend à lire, répondit Brook, on y est déjà depuis 20 minutes.

-Tourne là, dit Evelyne.

-Où? demanda Jack. Sur la 67?

-Oui, University Parkway est probablement la route plus directe. Sinon on va devoir prendre les petites routes et on risque de se perdre...

Le conducteur ralenti et mit son clignotant pour indiquer aux autres derrière qu'ils allaient tourner mais Neil klaxonna et ouvrit sa fenêtre :

\- C'est une autoroute, on risque d'être bloqué plus loin!

Jack jeta un coup d'œil sur la route qui s'offrait à lui puis lui répondit:

-Ben non, c'est dégagé.

-Peut-être là mais tu ne sais pas pour plus loin. Je dis qu'il faut passer par ailleurs.

-Il n'y a rien sur cette route compris? Nada, même pas de crâne pourri!

Le jeune homme referma sa fenêtre et tourna pour s'engager sur la voie.

Derrière, Neil frappa son volant et n'eu d'autre choix que de suivre.

-Sale gamin qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête, marmonna-t-il.

Alisha regardait dehors, elle avait le regard vide et son front était plein de sueur.

-Ça ne va pas ma chérie? demanda Neil gentiment.

-Parfaitement, répondit-elle, je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

-Tu en es certaine? (Neil mit sa main sur le front de sa femme) Tu as l'air de faire de la fièvre. Peut-être que tu commence un rhume.

-Oui, c'est sans dou…

Neil appuya brusquement sur le frein. Il avait de peu heurté la camionnette qui le précédait.

-Quel idiot, s'exclama Mike de son siège arrière, pourquoi il s'arrête comme ça!?

-Je crois que je sais, murmura Neil en fixant la route avec effroi.


	7. Promenons-nous dans les bois

**Merci à ceux qui me suivent. Déjà le 7****ième**** chapitre! Maintenant… La Suite!**

7

Promenons-nous dans les bois

Jack eut un moment de panique en voyant l'effrayant spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : une centaine de rôdeurs bloquaient la route… et ils venaient vers eux. Evelyne lui serra le bras tellement fort qu'il en eut les larmes aux yeux.

Le garçon dût lutter contre la peur qui le paralysait. Ses membres ne voulaient plus bouger et il ne fut même pas capable de se retourner pour voir l'expression de son amie qui lui serrait toujours le bras.

Soudain, un mouvement derrière lui le fit sortir de sa torpeur : Brook ouvrait déjà la portière, prête à prendre ses jambes à son coup. Il remarqua alors que tous les autres qui se trouvaient dans la Chevrolet se dirigeaient déjà en courant avec leurs sacs vers la forêt qui bordait la route. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils n'avaient tout simplement pas fait marche arrière. La réponse s'offrit rapidement à lui : des mangeurs de chair avaient dus être attirés pars le bruit, car d'autres étaient apparus par derrière.

La pression qui comprimait son bras disparu soudain et il lui sembla entendre des cris. Oui, quelqu'un de proche lui criait après, mais il ne parvenait pas à discerner les mots… son nom peut-être?

« Jack! Aller il faut partir!»

Evelyne, voyant les rôdeurs qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus et son ami qui ne semblait pas réagir, elle le gifla.

Cela paru marcher car le regard de Jack changea, il ne fut cependant pas fâché. Au contraire, il s'excusa et se dépêcha de prendre ses choses sur la banquette arrière et d'imiter les autres qui attendaient impatiemment à la lisière de la forêt.

Tout le groupe s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément dans les bois, ils avaient continués tout droit sans un regard sur la route qui devait maintenant être infestée ou sur les véhicules qu'ils laissaient derrière eux. Aucun d'eux n'avait osé se retourné, peut-être était-ce par peur de voir que la horde les avaient suivis?

Mike ouvrait la marche, se frayant adroitement un chemin de entre les arbres. Il fixait droit devant lui en cheminant sans aucune difficulté, comme s'il se contentait de suivre un chemin invisible que lui-seul pouvait voir. La forêt était très silencieuse, seul le bruit de leurs pas trahissait une quelconque vie dans ces bois. Aucun oiseau ne chantait et même le vent, semblait-il, ne se risquait à faire bouger la moindre feuille. Malgré tout, Mike ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver les lieux paisibles. À une autre époque, il aurait probablement trouvé déplaisant de se retrouver dans un endroit aussi silencieux, mais, aujourd'hui, le calme lui offrait plutôt un sentiment de sécurité.

Soudain, quelqu'un toussa derrière lui, ce qui le fît sursauter. C'était Alisha, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air en forme. Neil lui tenait la main et Kianna trainait à proximité d'eux.

Mike se retourna pour s'assurer que toute la cantonade était toujours à sa suite et Brook lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Il lui rendit son sourire, mais celui-ci s'effaça brusquement en voyant la main de sa sœur plongée dans celle de Jack. Il lança un regard méchant à l'intéressé, mais ce fût tout ce qu'il fît. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à déclencher une nouvelle chicane et puis, après tout, sa sœur était libre de faire ce qui lui plaisait et d'aimer qui elle voulait. Même si ses sentiments l'amenaient à finir avec un débile mental comme Jack…

Mike prit donc une grande inspiration et se força à sourir, il continua de marcher sans but à travers la forêt, se concentrant sur les doux rayons de soleil qui filtraient au travers de l'épais feuillage qui les couvrait.

Evelyne jeta un regard complice à Jack, il lui avait prit la main sans dire un mot et elle ne lui en avait pas empêché. Même s'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis deux semaines, elle avait l'impression de le connaitre depuis toujours. Jack avait trouvé que le moment semblait bien choisi. Il l'aimait bien en fait, Evelyne. C'était une fille sympa avec un petit frère surprotecteur (il resserra sa poigne lorsque celui-ci le regarda avec _le _regard qui veut dire : «toi, je te pète la gueule si tu touche à ma sœur.» En fait, Jack ne détestait pas Mike, il ne faisait que répliquer au comportement du jeune homme. Jack eu l'envie folle de dire quelque chose de négatif sur Mike à Evelyne, mais il eu peur de gâcher le moment. Il se contenta donc de suivre le groupe tout en continuant de tenir la main de son amie. Evelyne profitait pleinement du calme de la forêt, elle avait enfin l'impression de pouvoir relaxer un peu, malgré la crainte qu'un rôdeur puisse surgir de nulle part.

Malheureusement, cette quiétude ne pouvait pas durer éternellement et Alisha brisa brusquement le silence qui commençait à être pesant :

\- Je crois que nous devrions nous arrêter bientôt, dit-elle, je commence à avoir de la difficulté à respirer.

-Et moi, se plaignit Kianna, j'ai mal aux jambes!

Mike et Jack échangèrent un regard et Brook acquiesça :

-C'est d'accord, répondit Mike, mais nous faisons juste une petite pose. Après, nous essayerons de sortir de la forêt et de se trouver un endroit où rester pour quelques jours.

Sur ce, il s'assit sur une grosse racine et le reste du groupe fît de même.

Brook s'approcha subtilement de Mike et lui glissa à voix basse : « Je ne crois pas qu'Alisha aille très bien. Elle ne survivra peut-être pas à demain.»

Mike la regarda, ébahit et Neil se retourna précipitamment. Il avait entendu.

Mike et Brook s'éloignèrent un peu du groupe et Neil vint les rejoindre.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend jeune fille à dire que ma femme va mourir? Elle est un peu malade, c'est tout.

-C'est vrai brook, dit Mike, ne soit pas comme ça!

Brook baissa les yeux et prit une grande inspiration : elle était certaine que la blessure qu'Alisha avait dissimulé sous sa manche n'était pas qu'une égratignure.

-Votre femme ne vous a-t-elle pas montré son épaule? demanda Brook.

-Non, répondit Neil, pourquoi devrait-elle?

-Vous lui demanderez vous-même, dit Brook en tournant les talons pour retourner s'assoir auprès d'Evelyne et de Jack.

Le groupe continuait sa route, il était arrivés au bord d'une rivière et avait pour but de la longer, ils finiraient certainement par déboucher à quelque part. La noirceur commençait à s'installer et cette fois-ci, le groupe ne laissait pas une seconde au silence pour s'installer. Neil portait sa fille sur ses épaules, les yeux pleins d'eau. Il n'osait pas regarder Alisha après se qu'il avait apprit :

« Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt, avait-elle affirmé, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

-Tu ne voulais pas m'inquiéter? avait-il presque crié. Nous aurions peut-être pu faire quelque chose! Tu ne peux pas juste mourir comme ça!

Il avait des trémolos dans la voix.

-Il n'y a rien que tu aurais pu faire de toute façon, répondit Alisha, tout bas. Je sais que j'aurais du te le dire mais,… (Elle avait fait une courte pause et pleurait désormais.) Je t'aime, d'accord.

\- Ce n'est rien ma chérie, ne t'en fait plus avec ça. Je…je ne serai simplement pas capable de continuer si tu t'en va.

-Oui tu le seras. Il faut que tu reste fort, pour Kianna. Et puis, je ne vais pas mourir tout de suite! Je te jure que je me sens quand même bien.»

Neil avait immédiatement su que ce n'était pas vrai, mais elle avait insisté pour continuer à marcher. Ils n'avaient encore rien dit à Kianna, mais elle devait sans doute voir que sa mère n'était pas en très grande forme puisqu'elle était restée scotchée à elle tout le temps depuis qu'ils étaient repartis. Elle ne l'avait lâché que peu de temps avant pour se reposée sur les larges épaules de son papa.

-Chut! lança soudainement Jack en pointant une vague forme entre les arbres. Regardez là-bas…

Tous se turent, laissant les gémissements d'un zombi parvenir jusqu'à leurs oreilles.

-Je l'ai, dit Mike en s'emparent de son couteau sur le coté de son sac.

Il s'avança doucement et disparu dans la végétation. Lorsqu'il revint quelques minutes plus tard, son t-shirt était tout souillé.

-C'est bon, s'écria-t-il, il était seul.

-Je crois qu'il serait peut-être sage de se préparer pour la nuit, dit Jack. Nous ne verrons bientôt plus rien et il sera difficile de s'organiser dans la noirceur si on continu.

-Vrai, dit Brook en laissant lourdement tomber son sac de couchage par terre. Je vais aller chercher du bois pour le feu pendant que vous vous installés. Il faudra alterner les tours de garde pendant la nuit.

En partant, elle passa près d'Alisha et lui posa la main sur l'épaule en lui souriant.

-Ne sortez pas trop de choses, dit Mike, on continuera dès le lever du jour.

**N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire avant de partir ;)**

**Émilie**


	8. S'endormir dans l'herbe

**Hey! J'ai eu quelques problèmes de publication et mon ordinateur ne marchait plus… tout pour vous priver de votre dose de **_**La marche des morts**_** hein? Mais voilà, on dirait bien que j'ai gagné le combat face à la technologie.**

**Et maintenant… (Vous savez ce qui s'en vient)… la suite!**

8

S'endormir dans l'herbe

Après de longues heures de marche, le groupe déboucha dans un champ. Ils étaient complètement paumés et juste le fait de ne plus être entourés d'arbres était une bénédiction. Brook poussa un soupir de soulagement et se pencha lentement pour s'assoir. Neil, qui portait sa femme depuis déjà plusieurs kilomètres, déposa Alisha au sol et s'écrasa lui aussi sur l'herbe humide.

« Comment elle va ? demanda Jack en se retournant vers le père de famille.

\- Elle n'arrête pas de tourner de l'œil et de se réveiller… Je ne crois pas qu'il lui reste beaucoup de temps à vivre.»

Il y eut un moment de silence au sein de la bande. Mike s'approcha de Neil pour lui parler sans que Kianna entende et lui murmura : «je crois qu'on ferait mieux de s'arrêter ici, tu pourras veiller sur elle. Ne confond surtout pas évanouie avec morte( sa voix se brisa), car si elle …revient et que l'un de nous est proche…»

Neil baissa la tête vers Alisha : elle était de nouveau éveillée, mais elle n'était pas vraiment consciente. Neil pinça les lèvres afin de retenir un sanglot et fît glisser ses doigts sur le visage de sa femme. Il suivait les courbes de sa figure comme s'il tentait d'imprimer à jamais la personne qu'il aimait dans sa mémoire. Puis, il regarda le groupe et dit : « Ne vous en faites pas, je ferai ce que j'ai à faire lorsqu'elle s'en ira. Pour elle, je promet de ne jamais la laisser devenir l'une de ces choses.»

Aussitôt, Kianna vint le serrer dans ses bras et Neil se permit un sourire.

Evelyne et Jack étaient partis prendre une marche un peu plus loin, l'atmosphère auprès de la condamnée était devenu beaucoup trop pesant. Mike et Brook s'étaient aussi éloignés un peu : ils discutaient à quelques mètres de la petite famille tout en gardant un œil sur ceux-ci :

«Alors, Mike, on se connait depuis plusieurs années, mais je réalise que je ne sais rien de toi…

-Mouais, marmonna-t-il, ça c'est parce que c'est ma sœur que tu connais depuis longtemps, pas moi. J'ai toujours été le petit frère agaçant qui vous collait au cul.

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai. On a toujours apprécié ta compagnie.

-C'est gentil. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?

-Euh… Evelyne m'a dit que tu étais plutôt bon en math, c'est ta matière préférée?

-Haha. Non, c'est vrai que je suis plutôt doué, mais en fait je déteste ça.»

Soudain, Kianna émit un petit bruit aigu et commença à pleurer. Les deux amis s'approchèrent de Neil et un simple regard de sa part mis Mike au courant de la situation : « elle est morte…»

Brook se leva d'un coup et partit à courir dans le champ pour aller avertir Evelyne et Jack.

De retour, Jack tendit un couteau au veuf, il n'eut pas besoin d'explications. Evelyne prit Kianna par le bras et s'éloigna en la rassurant d'une voix douce. Neil, le visage trempé par les larmes se résolut après plusieurs minutes à faire ce qu'il devait faire.

Evelyne s'était un peu trop éloignée avec la petite. Elle était au courant, mais elle continuait à avancer, se demandant comment la fillette pouvait rester si forte après un tel drame. Puis, comme pour répondre à ses questions, Kianna s'écroula au sol en sanglotant. Evelyne se pencha près d'elle et la serra dans ses bras :

« Ça va aller Kianna, ça va aller. Tu sais, ta maman t'aimait plus que tout au monde et dit toi qu'elle est partie vers un monde meilleur.»Evelyne avait essayé de dire cela avec sincérité, d'un ton calme et posé, mais au fond d'elle régnait un doute. Evelyne n'avait jamais cru en dieu ou au destin. Elle n'avait jamais cru au paradis, à l'enfer, mais elle espérait de tout cœur que ses parents, tout comme Alisha et tous les autres morts non-ressuscités (il faut préciser…) étaient en paix.

Brusquement, la jeune fille s'arrêta de pleurer et elle se figea. Evelyne se retourna pour voir se qu'il y avait et aperçu vite trois zombis qui venaient vers elles. L'adolescente sortit de sa poche un canif et attaqua le premier mort-vivant. Celui-ci poussa un rugissement rauque au moment ou sont crâne se craqua. Puis, elle se tourna vers le prochain qui avançait vers elle avec une sauvagerie inouïe. Rendue au dernier, elle jeta un regard derrière son épaule et elle eut un haut le cœur en voyant que Kianna n'était plus là. Elle eut soudain de la difficulté à réfléchir (en fait, si sa tête avait été un établissement sécurisé, les lumières de détresse seraient allumées et les alarmes crieraient tellement fort que même les plus petites mouches tomberaient raide morte de surdité).

Evelyne s'occupa du monstre qui se tenait devant elle et dut frapper à quelques reprises avant qu'il n'arrête de bouger. En panique, elle scruta l'horizon et aperçut une ombre se faufiler dans la forêt qui accostait le champ. Evelyne partit à sa suite :« Kianna, non! Attend!»

Evelyne scrutait pesamment la dense forêt à la recherche de la gamine. Après tellement de temps à la chercher, elle aurait du s'être calmée, mais au contraire, elle avait juste de plus en plus peur. L'adolescente divaguait déjà sans repères entres les arbres depuis environ 45 min. Elle tenta de repérer des traces au sol, une branche cassée, n'importe quoi qui lui permettrait de rejoindre Kianna. Puis, elle entendit un râlement derrière elle. L'adolescente se retourna vivement en sortant son couteau. Un nœud se forma instantanément dans son estomac, elle se préparait au pire. Des zombis, elle en avait tués, mais la crainte d'une autre confrontation continuait de la terrorisé. Puis, sa peur fit place à la surprise.

« Woooh...Du calme, lui dit un homme inconnu.»

Evelyne resta un moment figée à observer son interlocuteur : il s'agissait d'un grand monsieur d'une trentaine d'années. Il avait des cheveux noirs en bataille, un nez qui paraissait trop gros pour son petit visage ovale et une boucle d'oreille doré au lobe gauche. Elle le détailla de la tête aux pieds. Étrangement, ce n'est pas la puissante musculature de l'homme qui attira le regard de la jeune fille, mais plutôt ses vêtements; Il portait un genre d'uniforme vert et beige, son blouson olivâtre était très soigné et six petites médailles de couleurs différentes étaient fixées à une pochette du coté droit de son uniforme. Il portait également de grosses bottes brunes à crampons et il portait un gros fusil suspendu par une bandoulière sur son épaule.

Voyant que l'adolescente n'arrêtait pas de le fixer, l'homme se détourna un peu.

«Ça va? Demanda-t-il.

-Euhhh…Oui…

-Alors, toi aussi tu t'es perdue? Tu es sans doute une amie de la petite fille…»

Soudain, Evelyne sortit de sa torpeur.

« Vous avez vu Kianna? (en criant presque sur la fin).»

À cet instant, la fillette surgît de derrière le monsieur, un biscuit à la main. Evelyne s'approcha d'elle et lui prit le bras pour la ramener, mais Kianna se plaint : « Non Evy, je veux rester ici.» Evelyne la regarda avec incompréhension. Son regard passa de Kianna à l'étrange homme quelques fois, puis, elle remarqua le biscuit :

« Où as-tu eu ça, demanda-t-elle en pointant la friandise.

-Ne la réprimander pas, c'est moi qui le lui ai donné, dit l'homme,

-Oui, reprit Kianna, demande à Caleb si tu en veux un aussi, il a plein de nourriture.»

Evelyne chercha autour de lui, mais ne vit rien. Aucune réplique supplémentaire ne s'en suivit. «Caleb» et Evelyne restèrent donc un moment en silence. Puis, Kianna retourna dans la forêt :

« Tu va où encore? demanda Evelyne avec colère.»

L'homme lui fit signe de le suivre et marcha quelques mètres. Elle se rendit compte que plusieurs arbres étaient cassés ce qui formait comme une zone à ciel découvert au milieu d'un amas de végétation. Evelyne se demandait ce qui avait pu causer un tel trou au milieu de la forêt. Puis, elle l'aperçu.

Neil tenait encore le corps de sa femme dans ses bras. Le cadavre était maintenant défiguré et ensanglanté (on s'entant, quand il faut atteindre le cerveau du mort avec le couteau, faut pas s'attendre à ce qu'il soit super beau pour l'exposition aux funérailles…), mais il restait là. Immobile.

Jack arriva en courant (le mot « PANIQUE » était carrément écrit sur son front) et cria :

« Je ne les ai pas trouvées!»

Mike s'approcha de lui et vit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là… tu les as juste manquées? demanda Mike inquiet.

-Eh bien, je suis allé quand même loin, je m'en allais faire demi tour quand…

\- Quand quoi? S'écria Brook affolée.

\- J'ai… j'ai vu trois rôdeurs, morts. La bonne nouvelle c'est que je ne crois pas qu'elles aient été blessées, mais...»

Reprenant d'un coup ses esprits, Neil leva la tête.

«… elles n'étaient pas là. J'ignore où elles ont pu aller.»

Neil se leva brusquement. Il jeta un dernier regard au corps de sa femme et se planta devant Jack. Une lueur de colère traversa ses yeux. À moins que ça n'aille été de la peur.

« Vous avez perdus ma fille, s'écria-t-il, comment ça a pu arriver?!» (Inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer…)

Brook se dépêcha de ranger le matériel qui avait été sorti, elle s'avait bien que Neil ne prendrait pas la chance de perdre aussi sa fille. Il s'élança dans le champ. Les trois autres le suivirent, le dos chargé des affaires des disparus.

« KIANNA, criait le père affligé, ma chérie où es-tu?»

Et les autres crièrent aussi, inspectant le paysage, les herbes hautes, la forêt.

« Kianna, Evelyne! Kianna!» Ils s'époumonèrent pendant des heures, crièrent jusqu'à épuisement et Mike convint Neil de s'arrêter pour la nuit.

« D'accord, dit-il, mais on repart dès l'aube.

-Bien sûr, n'oubli pas que ma sœur aussi est là dehors. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre qu'elle va bien et (d'une voix incertaine) elle est avec ta fille. Au moins Kianna n'est pas seule.»

Neil ne s'endormi pas cette nuit là, non seulement à cause de l'inquiétude qui le rongeait, mais aussi à cause de la triste réalité à laquelle il devait faire face : lui, il était seul maintenant.

**Déjà la fin du huitième chapitre… je suis méchante de vous laissez sur une telle fin dites-vous? Ouais peut-être…mais c'est moi l'auteure, je décide! Nah!**


End file.
